The Demonic Side Revisited
by Inu Faceness
Summary: Rewrite in Progress. "With each transformation, he loses a bit of his human heart..." Inuyasha's full demon blood has surfaced and the time to reverse the affects is running out. Will Kagome and the others be able to save Inuyasha's humanity? V,L,SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Hello to new, hello to old (if any)

Nearly seven years ago, I wrote "The Demonic Side". I was fourteen when I started it. Two years ago, I tried to rewrite it, and only reached chapter five, before I lost my work and gave up. Today, I try again, and I hope for everyone's sake that this is the last time I try and I do get it all out. There were chapters in the original that I may remove or change almost completely as appear, but that is because I do not think they hold much to the story line. And I will be cutting chapter titles. They were all pretty stupid.

In the original, I mixed both Japanese and English words and phrases, and lots of curse words, because I could in this outlet. Being a little older, I find it unnecessary to have Inuyasha say "fuck" all the time…. I will not mix phrases of Japanese into my English story, because it almost seems like the characters themselves are switching languages.

I will, however, keep "hanyou" (half breed), "youkai"(demon), "houshi"(monk) and "miko"(priestess) and the names of the attacks (because some of the English "translations" were just lame) in their Japanese terminology.

I will keep the original posting of this story up, because my 14-yr-old self was pretty hilarious in the author's notes, playing like I had the real Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in my house… It was actually quite entertaining.

Without further ado, I bring you "The Demonic Side: Revisited"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "InuYasha". I did create the story line and a character seen in later chapters, Sherue.

'_Italics'_ represents thoughts

_Blocks of italics_ that are separated from the story by "~" are dream sequences

"~" also acknowledges a scene change.

*Chapter One*

The last beats of his heart were spent staring at his tattered old sword, just out of his bloodied claw's reach. He remembered willing himself to stretch just far enough to grab hold and transform Tetsusaiga into the feared blade once more.

But that was the last thing he remembered.

Inuyasha's life was ended before he could touch the hilt, when the youkai he had been fighting forced his bucket sized fist through his very chest. His heart was squashed, lungs had burst from the impact, and every rib had broken under the beast's hand. Blood, Inuyasha's blood, dripped from the fist as its owner began licking, savoring the metallic taste. A rumbling laugh coursed through the night as beady red eyes surveyed the rest of the scene.

Kagome screamed as she watched the last bit of life leave the hanyou's eyes, tears cascading like a waterfall down her dirty cheeks. She tried to get to her shaky feet, to make her way to the body of her fallen comrade, but it was too difficult to manage. Sango knelt beside her, holding onto the barely conscience Miroku, shaking with her silent sobs. '_No, this cant be…' _she leaned her head against the houshi's shoulder as he lay, holding his sides in pain from his collision with a nearby tree.

The youkai, two stories tall and the color of shadows in the night, set his aim to the audience with a snarl playing on his bloody lips. Slowly, drops of water began descending from the sky, making the scales on his body shine, as he made his way over to the group. There wasn't a thing they could do. The Hiraikotsu had been broken in half by the demon's teeth and lay discarded ten feet from them; the sacred arrows had done nothing to purify it and stuck out at odd angles from it's flesh. Miroku's kazaana was no use with him in his injured state.

Kirara was knudged Shippo's limp, unconscious body, a little worse for wear but otherwise unscathed. The little fox had blacked out early near Kagome.

A flash of lightning lit the sky and engulfed their foe in light. Those red eyes held fast to Kagome's blue ones as fear struck every nerve in her body. They were going to die tonight. After everything they had been through, tonight was the night to end all. Inuyasha was dead, forgotten behind the enemy, and their weapons were powerless. The six jewel shards the youkai held attributed to his great strength and it was no wonder they couldn't stop it. Kagome had imagined what death would be like; she though of it all too often in the feudal era. Each battle over the last three years had left her wondering. She closed her eyes as the demon approached, waiting for the pain. Waiting to join Inuyasha. _'Just let it be quick, like his was,'_ she thought.

The blood came over her in a wave, drenching her face and most of her top. But there was no pain, no piercing of her delicate skin. Squinting through the thick, stickiness over her eyes, Kagome looked upon the head of the demon. It's eyes were wide, lifeless, and blood poured from it's base, the rest of the body in pieces around it. She screamed, drawing the attention of a new youkai. His knuckles cracked as he knelt over what seemed to be the torn-apart chest of the defeated foe. His head turned, silver hair shifting from one side to the other as his green eyes landed on the schoolgirl.

"A new victim," he snarled, twisting his lips into a cruel smile, revealing long, deadly fangs with blood dripping from them.

Sango watched as Inuyasha bound for Kagome, his claws flexed for attack. "Kagome! Use the command! NOW!"

She followed the gaze of the demon slayer to Inuyasha, growling as he flew through the air to her. In an instant, she registered the purple stripes along his cheekbones and the change in his eyes to blood red with green irises. Fear worse than before shuddered down her back as she realized this was no friend, not in this form.

"SIT!"

He crashed to the ground in a puddle of blood. Rain fell a little harder as Kagome got to her feet and helped her friend support the houshi, who was finally gaining a head on his shoulders. He looked weakly around them, spotting the crater that was the hanyou. He nodded and the three of them walked the short distance.

There were no injuries on his body. The damage to Inuyasha's outfit and the stains of blood were the only indications he had even fought this evening. Shippo stumbled his way over as Inuyasha gained his voice.

"Damn it! Why do you always have to use that word! How are we supposed to defeat-"

Inuyasha looked around as he sat up. There was no demon left to defeat. There were already-decaying chunks of what he supposed was the enemy. Rain was clearing the blood off of the grass. Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, taken aback by the fear that he saw in their depths. "What happened?"

Miroku sighed heavily in Sango's arms. He never remembered what happened after his transformations. The other three times were the same way, with no recollection of what was going on after his eyes changed. The houshi stood up straight, testing his legs, as he held a hand out to Inuyasha, which he gladly took to get off of the stained red earth beneath him. Together, they all walked to the demon's head, where all six shards glistened under the flesh. Kagome took a deep breath and picked them out, where they were instantly purified. Tucking them away in the bottle around her neck, she turned to her friends with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

Kirara transformed, a light, pained expression on her cat face; she knew she would be home soon. Sango picked up the two pieces of Hiraikotsu and attatched them the best she could to her back before crawling up beside Miroku on the large feline's back. Shippo jumped into the houshi's waiting arms, wanting nothing more than to sleep for three days on end.

Kagome shivered in the rain. It was really pouring now, but there was no more lightning or thunder. '_It's almost like nature knew to clean up…'_ she thought as she stared up at the sky. Inuyasha draped his red top over her shoulders before picking her up, bridal style, for the trip back to Keade's. With a nod to Kirara, he took off running, careful no to jostle the soon to be asleep woman in his arms too much.

His thoughts were heavy the entire way back. '_Why don't I ever remember? There have been moments where I have blacked out and woken up to see them all looking at me, horrified._' He kept catching Miroku's side glances towards him, a grim look on the young man's face. '_He's afraid. Sango still shakes with fear. And Kagome…'_ he spared a look into the raven haired beauty's face. Her eyes were closed, signaling that she was finally calm enough to rest now that the adrenaline was out of her system. '_I seem to scare her witless, yet she stays by my side. I can still smell how scared she was back in the clearing._'

Inuyasha set his brow to a furrowed line as he raced on though the night, the two tail by his side.

'_Damn it… What did I do?'_

*End Chapter*

Hope yall enjoyed it. It may not be too much longer than the original, but I feel like it's better. They should be longer and better as we continue on

Inu Faceness


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello again everyone. Glad to see some people (new AND old) have stumbled across my little rewrite. Good to know people are still looking out for it

The last chapter was some 600 words longer than the original, and I'm hoping to double that number for this one. I really think that I didn't make my story as interesting as it could have been the first time around, so I'm really going to work on descriptions and the little things that make a story intricate. Sorry if it bugs some of ya'. But I feel like it will help myself to be a stronger writer if I can really nail bringing a story to life.

I think I'm going to keep the "-sama" on the end of Miroku's name when Sango speaks to him. She always talks to him formally, and I think it's a good way to keep that kind of feeling to their conversations. I don't want to keep switching between "Miroku-sama" and "houshi-sama"… so if someone has a preference to which I use, let me know hereafter.

In the dream sequences, Inuyasha (human/half demon) is going to be referred to by name and "he". His demonic form will be called "It", so that it can be a little clearer who is saying/doing what.

Again, I'm ditching the chapter titles because I think they are super lame.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "InuYasha". I did create the story line and a character seen in later chapters, Sherue.

'_Italics'_ represents thoughts

_Blocks of italics_ that are separated from the story by "~" are dream sequences

"~" also acknowledges a scene change.

*Chapter Two*

It was nearly midnight by the time the group of friends had arrived back to the safety of Keade's hut. Stars shone brightly in the sky as the rain turned to drizzle upon them. Inuyasha slowed down to a walk as they came up to the house. Kirara stopped completely, letting the small fox demon descend and run through the doorway. Sango, drowsy from the whole ordeal, climbed off her faithful youkai's back and patted her nose, earning a soft, grateful sound from the cat. Miroku followed the demon slayer inside after pausing momentarily to cast a look to the half demon.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, watching as she took deep breaths as she rested. '_Why was she so afraid?_' He walked a short distance to sit against the outer wall of the hut, holding Kagome close to his body. She instinctively pulled his fire rat top around her tighter as she snuggled against his chest. He noticed her brow was creased. '_Still afraid,'_ he sighed, not knowing if she was dreaming of something frightening or if it was still from earlier.

Beyond the wall, the hanyou could hear the others getting settled in the sleeping bags Kagome left in this time for them. He could make out the sounds of talking, his triangular ear atop his head flickering towards them.

"I thought he was dead, Miroku-sama," he heard Sango say. The sound of the zipper on the bag followed her words.

"As did I," was all the monk replied.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his head against the old wood. So everyone he cared about was worried or scared, and it was because of something he had done. He raised one dirty, clawed hand to move a strand of hair out of Kagome's face. '_And no one more so than you._' He was angry at himself. Angry for causing such emotions in the one woman he truly longed to be with-

'_Whoa,_' his eyes widened for a split second as he caught on to his train of thoughts. Shaking his head, he decided he wasn't going to even tread on that sentence. '_Why would I wanna be with someone that's so weak? She couldn't even handle herself when I blacked out, otherwise she wouldn't be so damn scared!'_ Inuyasha made a face of frustration at himself a moment before he felt the body in his arms shift, waking at last.

Kagome took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth of his embrace, wrapped in his clothes, and smiled a small smile. Slowly, she met his golden eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

He fought back the urge to return her smile. Something he felt like he always did around her. He wasn't supposed to be "happy", not since he was nothing but a dirty half breed. But with Kagome… He always had to nip some feelings in the bud. It was unbecoming of a demon to fraternize with a human. Keeping his voice quiet as well, Inuyasha became serious. "Why were you so scared after I killed that youkai?"

She hesitated, shifting out of his arms and onto the ground beside him. A sigh escaped her lips as she absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt. "Well," she answered, not meeting his gaze. "Before you killed him, you changed again…"

He blinked at her. "Changed?"

Kagome reached out and patted his hand comfortingly before standing. The smell of the misting rain filled her nose as she looked up at the sky. "Let's go inside," was all she said.

Inuyasha stood, alone, as the moon hovered directly overhead. He felt drained, completely exhausted. Something about this last battle really wore him out, and he didn't like the feeling one bit. Usually, sleep was nothing, just a few hours after everyone else had fallen asleep, and he was first awake every morning. He leaned against the doorframe on the inside of the hut. Kagome was already zipping up her sleeping bags; the others were fast into their dreams. Inuyasha chose an empty spot next to her to lie on, using his fire rat coat to support his head. It took him no time at all to find his sleep, but he was plagued.

'_What could I have done? I remember… it killed me… How did I survive?_'

It was just before daybreak when Kagome woke. She lay, watching small rays of sun slowly begin to make their way into the room through the covered doorway and thinking of the night before. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement.

Kagome sat up, pulling her sleeping bag off of her body as she slowly moved toward Inuyasha. It looked as though he had fallen asleep at some point during the night, but now he was glistening in the dim light, beads of sweat trickling down his skin and into the pool of silver hair surrounding him. She watched his eyebrows pull together, his head moving slightly back and forth. Kagome gently reached over and pushed his bangs from in front of his face.

"Inuyasha?" She was almost afraid to touch him to wake him up. Never had she witnessed him being so restless while he slept. It shook her to the core as she heard him start muttering under his breath. With a hand on his shoulder, Kagome softly started to shake his body. "Inuyasha, wake up," she said a little louder.

Behind her, she could make out the sounds of her friends waking up. Perhaps they would know how to get the hanyou from whatever dream he seemed to be having…

_ "Inuyasha…"_

_ He blinked a few times, trying to see through the thick fog that had emerged around him. It was nearly impossible; everything was pearly white. But he could still hear that calloused voice calling to him…_

_ "Inuyasha…"_

_ He began to walk, trying to decide what to do. Through the haze, it didn't seem he was getting anywhere. He ran his fingers through his midnight black hair just as the fog began to lift. Hold on…_

_ '_Midnight black?'_ He looked at the long, dark locks in his human hands. What was going on? Running his tongue along his teeth, he also came to realize his fangs were gone, although after the previous clues, he really didn't expect any different. Before him, a village began to materialize from the mist. Huts were smashed, livestock was running for cover. Two small children were knelt over bodies as they looked up at a large, grayish-purple youkai. Naraku's mark clearly visible on it's exposed back._

_ "I know this place…Goshinki…" Nearly frantic, his dark eyes flickered over the scene. '_But he's dead!'

_ "Hello, Inuyasha…" the cold voice said again. He turned, only to be faced with another creature, one he had only seen once before, while in the castle beyond the looking glass…_

_ "What the-" Inuyasha stared into the blood red eyes of his own, transformed body. He watched as the green irises looked him over, taking in his clearly human form._

_ A growl erupted from the full youkai's throat. "Can't you tell?" it snapped its long, deadly fangs. With its claws flexing, it took a few wild steps towards Inuyasha. He looked over the scene around him, which was frozen like a still frame._

_ Then, realization hit him._

_ This was when he first blacked out and saw fear in his comrade's eyes._

_ '_Why can't I remember?_' he thought, looking back at the monster with the cruel voice. In an instant, its claws were around Inuyasha's neck, holding him a foot above the ground. He winced, feeling the claws cut into his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Blood began to pour down his collarbone._

_ "Your human heart wouldn't be able to handle knowing what you did here…" it snarled, bringing its face inches from his. "You'd die if you knew…" Snapping its teeth once more, it threw the human to the ground like garbage._

_ The scene around them faded. Inuyasha propped himself up on one hand, trying to clot the blood flow from his neck with the other. He heard a whimper just then, causing his gaze to land on a schoolgirl with raven colored hair._

_ "Kagome… Kagome run!" his voice was hoarse as he called to her, but it was too late. She was staring at his full-fledged demon form._

_ "Inuyasha? What's going-" she gasped, Inuyasha screamed._

_ She was pitched forward over its arm. It wasn't even a blink of an eye before the youkai had dashed forward, smirking, to thrust its fist through her body. Inuyasha lunged towards them, his eyes on the bloodied claw that was protruding from Kagome's back._

The three humans sat around Inuyasha's wincing form. Kagome reached out with a damp cloth to wipe his forehead, sniffling as a couple silent tears ran down her cheeks. She had never seen Inuyasha act this way, sleeping or awake, and it frightened her. She looked up at Miroku, not expecting much of an answer to what had been happening the last hour.

"How much longer do you think it will be until he finally wakes up?" The young girl didn't know how much longer she could stand watching him fidget and mutter under his breath.

With a shake of his head, the monk glanced at Sango. She was holding a confused Shippo in her lap, not knowing what to make of what was going on with her comrade. They had never had to experience something like this, least of all from the hanyou. In fact, she couldn't even remember when she had ever seen him sleep.

"If we just wake him up, everything will be ok, right?" Shippo asked, not liking what he was seeing at all.

"I hope so," was all Kagome could respond with.

Keade came from the back of the hut with a new washcloth for Kagome. She had a sad frown on her lips as she joined the group, stirring a small pot over the fire pit in the center of the room. Having already gotten Kagome's sleeping bags out of the way, the room had a little more space, although with the restless hanyou still lying on the ground, it was hard to tell.

'_Still no change,_' she observed. No sooner had the thought come about than a sudden movement had them all focused.

Inuyasha sat bolt up, his eyes wide and fearful, and a scream tearing through his throat. The deep, agonized sound was cut short as Inuyasha took in his surroundings.

They were all here. Kagome was alive.

"Inuyasha, what-" Without thinking twice, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and crushed her to his chest, relief washing over his body. A moment of silence, and he quickly let her go, realizing what he was doing. A light blush graced his cheeks.

"You're alive," he said, barely audible. He fell back against his red top and took a deep breath, knowing he was having a moment of vulnerability and not enjoying it at all. He was just so tired…

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke. "Is everything alright? You had us worried, my friend."

"Bad dreams…" Inuyasha shook his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing everyone's eyes filled with fear and pity.

The houshi looked at the uncharacteristically exhausted form of his friend and knew that something much deeper than bad dreams were afoot. Catching Sango's eye, he stood. There was only one way to find out what was going on, and it was not to sit and watch uncomfortably as the hanyou broke down his 'tough-guy' persona.

"Sango, would you mind?" She nodded, not quite knowing what Miroku's plans were. Keade sighed softly, ladling a little of her mixture into a bowl as the pair left.

"Inuyasha, if ye wishes to sleep dreamlessly for a little while, ye should take this."

He looked over at the old woman with a small scowl. As much as an undisturbed sleep was desperately needed, Inuyasha just couldn't bring himself to take the bowl, knowing it would just make him look weaker than he wanted. He would press on like nothing happened. He had to.

"Keh," he scoffed, trying to sit up.

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "We are all worried about you. Just take the bowl?" She gave him a soft look and he almost gave in; he looked away instead. "Just do it, Inuyasha," she scowled back at him, If he was going to be stubborn, so was she. Kagome put the bowl to his lips and made him drink it, which he was actually quite thankful for. He was asleep almost before he had swallowed the entire serving.

Keade stood and put a withered hand on Kagome's head. "If ye wishes to return to your time, it would be wise to do it now."

Kagome nodded. It had been quite a few days since she had made an appearance back home. She cast a long look at the hanyou, sleeping much more peacefully than he had previously. Nodding to Keade, she wiped Inuyasha's forehead once more before standing.

She grabbed her yellow bag on her way out of the hut. Miroku and Sango stood ten feet from the little hut with Shippo at their feet. Kagome waved at her friends as she headed towards the Bone Eater's Well. '_I hope things are right again by the time I get back,_' she thought, jumping into the dark well. '_It's so unlike Inuyasha to have behaved like that… I wonder what it means…'_

A pink haze surrounded her as she traveled five hundred years into the future, thinking of nothing but going-ons in the past.

*End Chapter*

I changed things up a little bit. I'm trying to make the characters more like themselves (not having Inuyasha be so touchy feely/openly soft/worried about Kagome, Kagome not so omg-crying about Inyasha) –as much as I dislike Kagome, she is a strong-willed girl and goes have a temper, if you caught onto her making Inuyasha take the sleeping medication lol.

Anywhoo. Hope you guys enjoyed this rewrite!

Inu Faceness


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Keep reviewing!

This chapter was actually difficult for me to work on because I didn't like how I put it together at all. I tried to rewrite it, keeping all of the main parts in tact, and I just hope I did a decent job… I added a lot to some of it, though…. It came out almost like a different story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "InuYasha". I did create the story line and a character seen in later chapters, Sherue.

'_Italics'_ represents thoughts

_Blocks of italics_ are dream sequences

*Chapter Three*

The spring morning had been a long one for Kagome, considering she had awoken early to Inuyasha's nightmare.

She stood now in the courtyard of her school, her brownbag lunch in her hand as she scanned the area. Underneath their favorite tree, enjoying their meals, were her friends. She had yet to see them in any of her classes this morning, and she was happy to be with them again. It had been nearly a week since the last time she had been home and, although it was Friday and the weekend began tomorrow, Kagome was glad for a little normality. She began her walk over to the small group.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri called as she walked up. Kagome waved a greeting to the rest of her friends, taking a seat between Ayumi and Yuka. "I wasn't sure if you would be here today! Your grandpa said you had been in the hospital all week for treatments."

"Yeah, I can't believe you had all those bumps!" Yuka commented, shear concern etched in her face.

Kagome sighed a little _too_ heavy. '_Leave it to Gramps to make up a story I would be embarrassed with…_' She plastered a cheesy grin on her face. "Nope! All better! The doctors said I was healing so well I could get back to school!"

"Which is great, Kagome," Ayumi took a bite of her lunch. "Because tomorrow is Saturday; and Saturday is the spring dance." She winked.

The girls all started to giggle around Kagome, knowing that one desperate boy would be asking for another time of day from the raven haired beauty. Kagome placed her chin in her palm, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to stay tomorrow night. Her thoughts started churning. He had been so _different_ that morning after he woke up. His behavior had frightened her, and she knew that his temper would be back full force whenever she made it back to his time. Inuyasha never liked it when she returned home.

"Uh, earth to Kagome?" Ayumi waved her hand in Kagome's face.

"I don't think I'll be going tomorrow," she started as if she hadn't missed the conversation. "I mean I just got out of the hospital, right?"

"But you look so well! And you've almost made it through an entire day here," Eri looked at her friends for help, but Ayumi's face held a small scowl.

"It's that two-timing boyfriend of yours, isn't it?" She frowned a little. "You deserve better than him, Kagome!"

The three watched Kagome's face go red in what they assumed was confirmation. "He can't keep you from the spring dance," Yuka said, placing a hand on Kagome's.

"It's not that," Kagome responded, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. They didn't understand what was happening in the Feudal Era, so she couldn't explain to them why she needed to go with Inuyasha tomorrow. "I just don't think I'd be up to it, that's all!"

As they opened their mouths to comment, a tall, brown haired boy came walking up to the four of them, holding a small, blue parcel. "Higurashi! You're back!" It was the sickening sweet sound of relief and happiness that caught Kagome's attention.

"Hello, Hojo," she smiled up at her fellow senior, having harbored no ill-will towards him. '_It's just exhausting turning him down all the time… You'd think he would get the message!_' She knew how the conversation would go, because it was always the same when she came home.

"I heard you were out of the hospital, and I would hate for your condition to interfere with graduation so I decided to bring something that may help!" Hojo handed the package out and Kagome took it, her thumb rubbing over the tab with her name on it.

"Thank you, Hojo," she said, placing it in her lap.

"I was also wondering, since you seem in such great health today, if you would be up for joining me for the dance tomorrow night."

"Actually-" She was full set on retuning to Inuyasha for the weekend after receiving all of her homework from the past week.

"She would LOVE to go, Hojo!" Ayumi said for her, a smile playing on her lips.

"Great! I'll be by at eight to pick you up from the shrine," he gave the girls a little wave and a sparkling smile before retreating the way he came.

"He's so cute, Kagome! I can't believe you finally have a date with him!" Yuka smiled and did a little clap before returning to her almost forgotten lunch. The girls began chit chatting about their outfits and boys, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

How was she going to explain to Inuyasha that she was going somewhere-_anywhere_, it didn't matter- with Hojo?

* * *

He had been wandering the forest surrounding the Bone Eater's well most of the day, waiting for her scent to reach his sensitive nose. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair and let it fall in the breeze. "Hn," he said to no one, getting frustrated at having to wait in the first place. If she had just been there when he had woken from the sleep Keade's concoction had put him into, they would have been well on their way to finding more jewel shards _yesterday._

Well, till night fall was upon them. Inuyasha sighed.

Closing his eyes, he raised his face to the sun, welcoming the warmth that spread over his body. Although his demonic blood kept him from being effected harshly by weather, even he had to admit it had been a cruel winter. Now that spring was finally upon them, the heat was returning, which meant that his crusade for shards would progress quickly. If only everyone would stop acting so _weird_ around him.

It was one of the reasons he was out and about waiting for Kagome and not in the village. Ever since the previous morning when he had found himself awake on the floor of the old woman's hut with eyes focusing on every inch of his body, he had been testy. Why was that stupid monk watching him like a hawk every time he left the hut, anyway? And what caused the underlining concern in the demon slayer's eyes when he looked at her? What _was_ everyone's problem? Even Shippo was keeping his distance, and usually the little brat wouldn't leave Inuyasha alone!

"Keh," he settled on at last, trying to rationalize everyone's behavior because _they _had something on their minds that had _nothing _to do with him. He set himself on the soft grass beside the well, arms and legs crossed in a stubborn fashion. It's not like he had never had a bad dream before. Not that he would admit that to anyone. No, there was no dream. He nodded as if to seal the statement. His pride would not be wounded over something like that.

It was then that her scent came wafting over the lip of the well. The magic from below made the hair on Inuyasha's arms stand on end. One dog ear on the top of his head turned towards the sound of a large yellow backpack hitting the soft ground beside him. Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position on the old wood.

"Whew!"

"Took ya long enough," he grunted, standing in his spot and facing her. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Sorry," Kagome responded, pasting the smile on her face so that he couldn't tell just yet that she wasn't staying. She kicked her legs over towards him and stood to her full height, up to about his chin. "Were you waiting long?"

"You've been gone for over a day, stupid. Of course I was waiting. Now let's get back to the village so we can get the others and get a move on."

He made to crouch so she could get on his back when her beaming smile turned into a sheepish grin. She brought her hands in front of her chest in a pleading manor, just like a child when asking for candy. "Actually, Inuyasha, I only came back to give Shippo some treats and let everyone know I was staying home for the next few days…"

"No."

His answer was so short and simple that it caught Kagome off guard at first. She watched his face go sour as she made her remark and she sighed. "I can stay home if I want to, Inuyasha."

"I said no. We have to get a move on before the sun sets, remember? There are shards out there we need to get!"

She scowled. "They will be there on Monday, you know."

"Or not! Naraku could have them by then! Or did you forget that we are racing someone to the finish for these damned things?"

"Inuyasha, I have something important to do tonight." '_Well, maybe not important, but I've blown Hojo off for too long now.'_

"Keh, there is nothing more important than those jewel shards, Kagome. I need you with me." He picked up the yellow bag and began to walk away. Damn it all, why would she want to leave tonight of all nights? Didn't she realize that he needed her company on such nights? '_Whoa,'_ he caught himself thinking those blasted thoughts again!

"Inuyasha, Hojo invited me-"

Obviously explaining the situation had been a bad choice from the schoolgirl. The hanyou turned to her, expression half wild under his realization. Inuyasha dropped the bag where he stood. "You want to leave me for Hobo?" His eyebrows pulled together as he turned away again, arms crossing his chest. "Just be back before he's mated with you then. We have a jewel to complete."

Kagome watched as her companion stomped away. "Inuyasha!" She called, desperation evident in her voice. He disappeared through the trees in a flash of red and silver. With her shoulders slumped, Kagome slowly made her way to the discarded bag. '_Great,_' she sighed. '_Inuyasha's mad and has it in his thick skull that I'm in love with Hojo!_' Taking a deep breath, she set another scowl on her face. Well, if he thought she was going to run after him, he was sorely mistaken. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Kagome turned on her heel and marched back to the Bone Eater's well.

If he was mad, then she could be too. She avoided the hurt feeling deep in her heart for the hanyou as she jumped back into the magic. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

He made his way through the forest, cutting along the worn path to the Goshinboku. Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha held tightly to the hilt of his sword. In the back of his mind, he wondered briefly as to why his demon blood had risen to the surface so vehemently. Usually, anger was a legitimate and expected response from the hanyou, but even to him it seemed a little over the top.

"Keh, she had it coming to her," he said to no one, leaning against the rough, familiar bark of the old tree. '_I mean it's not like I admit to wanting her here on a daily basis; she should have been thrilled!'_ "Hoho, my ass." Inuyasha sighed and fell to the ground with Tetsusaiga in his lap. Why did he care so much that she was going back over to her side of the well? If he recalled correctly, there were a few 'safe' jewel shards with Koga and Kohaku, as well as the small glass vile that Kagome wore around her neck that contained a few. So far as anyone else was concerned, Naraku had the rest in an incomplete sphere. So why on earth would he need to have her around to finish up?

'_But you know you don't only want her around for the jewel shards…_'

And there was that damned voice in his head again.

* * *

When Kagome walked out of the well house, the sun was starting to dip below the skyline. Her shoes echoed softly as she made her way around the shrine, walking to the front of her home. She dropped her bag and trotted to the shrine steps.

"Momma!"

"Oh, Kagome dear! We didn't think you'd be back so soon!" Her mother was dressed in a traveling coat against the chilly breeze and standing between Grandpa and Sota.

"Hey, sis."

"Where are you guys headed?" Kagome stepped down to them.

"Just getting some groceries, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a warm smile. "Since you had gone to see Inuyasha, we figured you would have been gone a little longer. Would you like to come with us?"

Kagome sighed a little, returning the smile. "No, I thought I would go to the school dance, so I came back."

"School dances? Back in my day, there were no such inappropriate gatherings! And at a school no less!"

"Oh, Gramps, you're so behind," Sota shook his head at his elder. "Have fun tonight, sis." With a few goodbyes said, Kagome made her way back up to the house, picking up her bag on the way.

The house was eerily quiet to the schoolgirl, who had been alone inside on numerous occasions. Sighing heavily, she made her way to her bedroom. Her eyes were beginning to ache from the tears she refused to let fall. '_I'm so ridiculous for wanting to cry,_' she told herself. Kagome fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what Inuyasha had said.

It had seemed like such a small comment at the time, but Kagome couldn't help but think on it. Did he really need her? Did he really want her to stay? '_It was probably because of the search.._' Or maybe not… She could tell on nights like tonight he did enjoy her company. So why didn't he just _say_ that he wanted her to be with him tonight because he _liked_ her? Why was it so hard for that man to express his feelings? And why did he react so badly to Hojo's name?

Another sigh escaped her, softer and more thoughtful than before. Maybe he was jealous of the young student? Maybe, after she had promised to stay by his side no matter what, he decided now was a _great_ time to assume she was meaning she wanted to leave him for another?

Had she not proven that _she_ would never be the one to abandon him? After all the times he had left her for Kikyo? All the times he pushed her away when she tried to get close to him? Wasn't it always _him_ who left?

She had started muttering about jealousy, two timing, and how much she liked the hanyou when the phone rang. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. By the third ring, she had sprinted down the stairs to the phone in the hallway.

"Hello, Higurashi house… Hi, Yuka… Yes, I plan on keeping the date." She twirled her fingers around the cord connecting the handset to the base. "What do you mean, 'are you ready yet'?" Kagome peeked around the corner to the microwave in the kitchen. It read 7:15. "Oh! Thanks, Yuka! I didn't realize what time it was! I'll be ready by eight, I promise!" She said goodbye to her friend and headed back upstairs to rush through a hot shower.

*End Chapter*

**A/N**: Review!

Inu Faceness


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello all! I'm currently rewatching this series because my loving husband downloaded every episode for me! I'm also catching little things here and there that I seem to have forgotten and had related to the going-ons in this little story of mine, so things will vary a little from the original story. It wont be any thing major, but it's things I want to change.

Continue reviewing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "InuYasha". I did create the story line and a character seen in later chapters, Sherue.

'_Italics'_ represents thoughts

_Blocks of italics_ are dream sequences

*Chapter Four*

With heaving breaths, the small demon continued his journey to the village he knew his master would be residing in. The stories that had reached his current place of hiding did not bode well for the son of the great Inutaisho, and he had spent his time before his trip to learn what he could of demonic blood. What he learned was nothing to bring even a trace of a smile upon his face. He had not taken the liberty of a rest, for he was never more than half a day's trip from his lord, and only hoped that, on this particular evening, the charge would find his master…

The sun was just falling behind the horizon as Miroku started a fire on the outskirts of the Bone Eater's Well. The monk and demon slayer waited for their friend to return from the other side, knowing the schoolgirl would not be leaving Inuyasha to face the moonless night alone. So together, with darkness falling and the warm spring wind playing in the trees, Miroku and Sango waited. They knew their now human companion would return soon enough, having never traveled too far during his transformations.

Sango turned to eye Miroku as she heard the unmistakable echo of palm on skin, having slapped the lecherous houishi several times the past three years. He had one eye closed and a hand covering that particular side of his face. "Miroku-sama?"

He let the flattened flea demon fall from his cheek. "Miroku-sama!" came the small squeak from Myoga, now laying half-conscience upon the houshi's knee, bathed in the fire light. "How long it has been… and what a delicious reunion!"

Sango bent a little lower from her spot beside Miroku so she could see the youkai properly. "Myoga! What do we owe the pleasure of being bitten?"

"Do not judge so quickly, my lady! I needed a small refreshment from my journey!"

"And why _have_ you graced us with your presence?"

Myoga took a deep breath and sat, crossing his two pairs of arms across his tiny chest. "Rumors have reached me about my lord. Where is Master Inuyasha?"

Miroku prodded the fire. "He has been missing since early this morning. We believe he is passing time until Lady Kagome returns from beyond the well. He hasn't been fond of anyone's company since waking yesterday morning from a nightmare." This seemed to entice the flea.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes," the young woman responded, looking off to the well, which was disappearing in the fading light. "During an encounter with a youkai a few days ago, Inuyasha transformed into his full demon state. I think that is what his nightmare was triggered by." She sighed heavily, looking back at Myoga. "He never remembers what happens when he is changed, and this time seemed to really affect him."

"We have never experienced Inuyasha in a state as he was when he woke from that dream." The houshi ran his clothed hand through his bangs, remembering the fear that had radiated off of the hanyou that morning.

"This does nothing but confirm what I have heard…" Myoga looked up at the two humans. "Something had changed that caused many small youkai in the area to vacate their homes… And upon hearing that a demonic aura was steadily growing stronger in this particular area, I was intrigued. I knew that this was the place you travelers made a base, and the thought of danger growing steadily worse near here made me uneasy. I heard of a hanyou with silver hair… and knew it was none other than my lord."

"But what does it all mean, Myoga?" Sango asked.

"I found out some information before beginning my trek here today. It was difficult to locate Bokusen-Oh…"

"Bokusen-Oh?"

"Yes. He is the 2000 magnolia tree that the sheath of Tetsusaiga was created from. And the only one who could possibly give me an idea of everything the sword controlled in Inuyasha…"

He continued on, explaining that, as a half demon, Inuyasha was forced to control the youkai within. From urges, to strength, even to his anger (which, to the small group that had traveled along side him for three years, seemed laughable… they had all experienced the flaring, irrational anger that flooded their friend from time to time), Inuyasha was constantly needing to keep himself in check. And when he becomes overwhelmed, that small amount of resistance he puts in place around him slips, and things like his transformations happen.

"It is too much for his hanyou body to handle the more it occurs. There is much power and intensity in every aspect of being a demon. The core of Inuyasha's heart beats that of human accord… I'm afraid that with each transformation, my lord loses a little of his humanity. As a hanyou, his humanity is essential to his existence. It is almost certain that, if he were to continue losing himself to his demonic blood, Master Inuyasha will leave this world."

They sat in silence for a moment as a breeze rippled through the area. "What can we do to save him?" Miroku whispered.

"It is not so much us as it is her…"

"Kagome?"

With only a slight nod in confirmation, Myoga continued. "Only love can save my lord… Love he has been denied for so long; first with the loss of his mother and then when he lost Lady Kikyo. There have been many years where I know he has felt nothing but abandonment and shame. I have seen him travel along side you for a long while now… I can tell there are things he still doesn't admit, even to himself, about his companion." Miroku nodded, having realized this long ago and conversed with Sango about it. "I fear if he does not allow himself to admit and accept the budding relationship between himself and Lady Kagome, there will be no hope left for my master."

Sango looked at her hands, voicing aloud the rhetorical question swimming through her mind. "But how long will it take?"

* * *

High in the sky, her feather soared above a mass of demons as they traveled. She could hear the excited growls and snarls of those below her, eager to reach their destination so they could fight and devour the victims. Naraku insisted she bring them along to distract the humans while she took down the hanyou, but was it all really necessary? Surely she would be able to just take care of it all? With a frustrated sigh, she brought her fan to her lips.

They had been traveling from Naraku's castle since midday, and Kagura was beginning to wonder where this small village really was. Could Inuyasha be as difficult to find as Naraku? '_Foolish thought,_' she closed her eyes. '_No one is more difficult to locate than that demon. How I despise him…_'

The sun had completely set by the time the caravan of demons came upon the clearing. Kagura could smell Inuyasha's now mortal scent, remembering, suddenly, that she had come across the moonless night. '_That's right…_' She thought of how she had kept this secret from Naraku, having known for a long time that Inuyasha became human on the night of the new moon. Watching the dark haired man among his comrades, she spread the fan open and felt the wind pick up dangerously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura called as she jumped from her feather to land in front of the demons she brought with her.

Miroku and Sango were on their feet first. They slipped into protective stances just beyond the fire, staring across the darkened field to the wind sorceress. Inuyasha stood behind them, gripping his useless sword at his hip. He was suddenly relieved Shippo was still at Keade's, knowing he wouldn't have been able to protect the poor kitsune from Kagura's wind attacks. Sango gripped the end of her Hiraikotsu, which was wrapped together in the middle where it was still broken. '_Can I keep Kagura at bay with a broken boomerang?_'

"Kagura!" Miroku gripped his staff, scowling. "What a surprise, Naraku sending his incarnations to do his dirty work!"

"Hm, and how convenient that all I have to battle are humans," she smirked, watching the saimyosho gather around the clearing. "Without any supernatural aids…"

Miroku cursed, clenching his clothed fist. Inuyasha moved before his comrades, running towards Kagura. "You think you can just come in here and attack? Think again!" He swung back his fist and jumped at the wind demon. With the slightest of movements, Kagura flicked her wand at the long haired man. He was thrown backwards by the blades of wind, his clothes and skin tearing from their impact. With a scream, Inuyasha landed on the ground at his friends' feet.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, preparing to throw Hiraikotsu. "You need to get to safety! You cannot fight like this!" Kagura raised her fan above her head.

"Just hand over the shards, you three, before I send these demons to take them from you!"

"What a wasted trip," Inuyasha grunted, pushing himself up from the ground with his arms. "The shards aren't here, Kagura!" Behind his shield of dark hair, he gave the enemy an evil smile. "They've gone with Kagome! Your master sure won't be happy now!"

Kagura scowled. '_Gone?_'

"Inuyasha, this is no time to chat!" Miroku took a moment to look at the hanyou-turned-human sitting on the ground. The green grass was growing darker in the night with the blood flowing from Inuyasha's wounds. A pained expression painted his face as he sat, watching Kagura. "You need to escape to safety!"

"Keh! I can take this incarnation, even without my demonic power!" He whipped his face towards the monk. "I don't need to be a coward and run!"

As he tried to pull himself up to his feet, Inuyasha stumbled. He hissed as he grabbed at his wounds, trying desperately to cease the bleeding. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered towards the old well, where the only possible escape could be. But how could he leave his friends to deal with all these demons?

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's massive boomerang flew through the air, wobbling slightly due to it's break. Several demons vanished as it sliced through their bodies. Kagura watched the group of friends before her. Could the jewel shards really be gone? That girl, Kagome, _was_ missing… Could the hanyou have been telling the truth? She scowled. '_This is stupid if she isn't here_,' Kagura thought as she reached into her hair and pulled out a single feather.

"I take my leave, Inuyasha. But be ware. When Kagome is back, I'll be back to collect my dues!" With a gust of wind, she flew upwards into the sky, her pack of demons following close behind her.

The soft sound of blood dripping onto the grass caught everyone's attention when the wind had died. Inuyasha fell to one knee, cursing the moonless night. Miroku and Sango knelt by his side.

"Inuyasha, you must go to Kagome," Sango's voice was abnormally soft. "She can help heal you until your strength returns…"

"Yes, that would be the best plan of action for you," Miroku helped him to his feet. "The well isn't too far away."

After a moment, Inuyasha was leaning over the decaying wood with his bloodied hands gripping the lip. He flinched as a small breeze hit his open wounds. With a heavy sigh, almost sounding gratuitous, he worked to get his legs over the well. "I won't be gone long," he whispered through his teeth. The two nodded and turned their backs to him, slowly making their way back towards their dwindling fire. Inuyasha looked into the darkness of the well and let himself slide down into it.

The blue haze that surrounded him began to make his head spin by the time he landed on the soft ground of Kagome's well-house. A grunt of pain escaped his lips as he stayed still on his hands and knees. "Damn it…" Pushing himself back onto his heels, Inuyasha gripped a tear at his ribs, trying to cease the bleeding. '_Kagome…_'He rose to his feet and ran his hands along the walls of the well, searching for the old ladder Kagome had always hung over the side.

As he began to climb, each rung of the ladder became sodden with the blood on his hands, making it difficult to climb. After a few slips, Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the well, pausing for a moment and leaning against it. His breathing was heavy as he closed his eyes. "K-Kagome," his voice was soft in the empty house. Another moment of movement, and he was up the stairs, leaning on the now open doorframe leading to the Shrine grounds.

"Kagome…" Using the frame as leverage, Inuyasha began moving towards the lights of Kagome's home. Halfway across the dimly lit path forward, he fell to his knees. Using every last bit of strength he had before blacking out, Inuyasha called her name, in hopes that someone would be able to free him from his misery.

"Kagome!"

*End Chapter*

**A/N: **This chapter took me a while. I'm finished with the first 167 episodes of the anime HA!

Review!

Inu Faceness


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I've made the current story five pages longer than the original at this point, which I am pretty excited about, and actually this chapter five starts where chapter four starts in the other lol so I may be removing some chapters later, but I think it should balance out to be the same amount of chapters by the end of it

Keep reading and reviewing everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "InuYasha". I did create the story line and a character seen in later chapters, Sherue.

'_Italics'_ represents thoughts

_Blocks of italics_ are dream sequences

*Chapter Five*

She hummed quietly to herself as she walked from the bathroom door, a fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Her hair, already blown dry and in a high ponytail, bounced softly as she made her way into her pink-clad bedroom. Kagome flipped on her light, making her room visible since the sun was completely gone by now. Closing the door and making her way over to her bed, she picked up the clothes she had already picked out for her evening.

Kagome stood in front of her table mirror, applying a light gloss to her lips. '_This could actually be fun!_' She smiled, standing straight. Admiring her navy blue blouse and khaki, mid-thigh length skirt, she did a little twirl before turning to her closet. She grabbed a pair of dressy sandals from the bottom of her closet and made her way out the door, flipping off the bedroom light on her way out. '_I can stay in my own time and do whatever I want, no matter what Inuyasha says._'

The house was still as she went down the stairs, her heart starting to pick up pace a little as she tossed her shoes on the mat by the front door. She was actually getting excited, knowing that she hadn't been with her friends in such a long time, and, although the thought of being on a date with Hojo did not sit well in her stomach, she was not going to let anything ruin this moonless night for her.

But she couldn't help think about how she hadn't spent a night of the new moon on this side of the well in three years. How she was always at Inuyasha's side on nights like this. Her heartstrings tightened. '_That's where you should be, you know…_' a voice taunted her in the back of her head. Kagome shook it off, walking into the front room.

She sat on her knees before the small pillow on the ground that Buyo had made his sleeping quarters for the night. "Hey, Buyo-Buyo," she simpered, scratching behind his ear and getting a low 'meow' in return. Kagome continued her motions while the clock chimed. A quarter til eight. Her friends would be arriving soon. Should she eat first?

Kagome stood and walked through the house to the kitchen and began looking through the pantry for something quick. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard something outside. She straightened herself, looking at the backdoor. Kagome stared, barely breathing, the only sound the ticking of the clock in the living room. It almost sounded like a door sliding open.

She heard a noise again.

Taking a step forward, Kagome tried to listen. It was a voice this time, low and dangerous, almost. She laid her hand on the doorknob and twisted, easing the backdoor open. Someone was out there! Pushing the door all the way open, she stared out into the dark. The light spilling from the kitchen spanned out, casting its yellow glow onto a man of black and red, just as Kagome heard her name echo across the Shrine.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as she watched his body fall to the ground. Her bare feet hit the pavement as she sprinted the short distance to him. Using what strength she could, Kagome pushed him onto his back. Her palms were covered in blood. She whimpered and put her hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kagome smacked his face lightly. "Inuyasha, c'mon, Stay with me." His brow creased and he shifted, opening his violet eyes just enough to see her face.

"Kagome…"

She merely nodded. "Yes, it's me. Can you get up? We need to get you inside, Inuyasha…" Bracing herself, Kagome helped him stand. His unsteady feet slipped momentarily in his puddle of blood and she had to catch all of his weight on her shoulder, but they eventually regained their steady balance. Together, they slowly made their way into the house.

* * *

"I can't wait until we get to the dance!" Yuka exclaimed as she made her way up the Shrine steps with her friends. "I sure hope Kagome's ready by now."

Ayami led the pack towards the house. When they reached the front door, however, she shifted Hojo so that he was in front. He stuttered, embarrassed slightly by the blatant attempt to get him to make the move towards Kagome. With a glance behind him at the girls, he knocked loudly on the front door.

It only took a minute, but Kagome pulled the door open, shifting the small boxes in her arms a little. "Hojo!" She looked genuinely surprised to see him.

"Higurashi," he smiled. "So good to see you! We made it just on time…" He slowed a little at the end of his statement as his eyes landed on the load she was carrying. "Are you hurt?"

The girls looked around Hojo to see the boxes of bandages and gauze. Kagome leaned slightly against the frame of the door. "Oh no… just stocking the upstairs in case my… my bad bumps come back! Yeah, cant be too careful… " Kagome bit her lip… she hated lying. '_But what else am I supposed to say? Inuyasha's upstairs!_' "I feel like they may be coming back…"

"Then there's no way I'm dragging you out, Higurashi!" Hojo's face was full of concern. A small smile played on Kagome's lips as she got the response she was looking for. "We will just see you on Monday!" He was waving his way off of the porch as Kagome was closing the door.

Eri gave Kagome a small smile as the door closed. She grabbed the arms of her friends and led them back down the Shrine. They were climbing into the back of the van Hojo had been able to borrow for the evening before Ayami spoke. She was sitting with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Kagome never gets to come out. It's always something holding her back…." She sighed as the engine started.

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't just go get her and bring her. Surely her illness isn't _that_ bad, if she was up and about at school yesterday." Yuka straitened out some wrinkles on her skirt. "I can't wait to get dancing, though!"

Ayami clapped her hands together once, looking excited. "Well why _can't _we just bring her! She needs to have a little fun! Hojo!" She leaned forward between the two front seats. "We've got to go get her!" Hojo looked into the back of the vehicle, a little nervous at the smiles that were on each of the girls' faces.

* * *

Kagome was already heading up the stairway before the front door had fully closed. She had left Inuyasha momentarily, but his condition could already be deteriorating. As she walked through her bedroom door, however, she saw that he was still laying on the layer of towels she had laid down for him, anguish etched on his human features. Upon removing his top layers, she had been able to lay some gauze over the slashes before heading downstairs. She noticed that the blood hadn't completely saturated through. '_Then his bleeding must be ebbing…_' Kagome knelt beside Inuyasha's body.

His violet eyes fluttered open as she cleared his wounds, dabbing them lightly with a wet towel. Even though he was fully human this night, Inuyasha could feel his body already healing the slashes caused by Kagura's wind. Somewhere in his half consciousness, he noted that as odd, but with his blood loss, he couldn't concentrate on the thought. He merely turned his head to the side to watch Kagome.

"Sorry," she said, pulling the towel from his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

He grunted. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "The pain is goin' away… 's-ok." He closed his eyes again as Kagome started to dress the wounds properly. In the smallest of movements, Inuyasha grazed her knee with his hand, letting his clammy palm rest on her warm skin. A deep blush settled on Kagome's cheeks, but she tried to ignore the gesture.

'_He's so vulnerable…_' "Inuyasha, who did this to you?" she sighed quietly to herself. '_So many wounds… so much blood. But I can't help but be glad… he came to me in his time of need._' Her blush didn't lessen as her thoughts turned to her feelings for the young man. Taping the last of the gauze together, she leaned forward to wipe his sweaty brow. It did no escape her notice that his thumb, still calloused even in his fully human form, had begun to trace softly back and forth on her leg. She swallowed heavily.

"Kagome…" his breath tickled her neck. She hadn't realized how close she had to lean towards him to clean his face. Looking down, she was just a mere six inches from his lips.

"Kagome!"

Moment broken, Kagome looked towards her now open door, burgundy from head to foot. Her friends stood, transfixed, staring at the promiscuous scene unveiled before them. Kagome, _their innocent Kagome_, dressed in a short skirt… a half-naked man's hand on her thigh…. Their lips mere _inches_ apart!

"Kagome, you've been holding out on us!" Yuka said, crossing her arms. The three girls blocked Hojo from the room, but he could be heard out in the hallway, half-heartedly trying to get through.

It took a split moment, but Kagome quickly moved backwards, scooting away from Inuyasha. But her scowl was plainly meant for the three girls. "Ayumi! Yuka! Eri! What are you _doing?"_

Ayumi recovered first. "We wanted you to come with us! We thought you may need the night out…" She was blushing lightly as she looked at the man on the floor. He was working to get himself into a sitting position, most of his weight now supported by his arms. His dark eyes held hers for a moment. Ayumi swallowed and switched her gaze to Kagome.

"Can't you see I'm busy, though?" Kagome was getting to her feet.

Yuka stepped forward slightly. "But you said you wanted to come!"

"But, ladies," Kagome sighed, a little exasperated at her best friends. "Cant you tell… He's injured."

It was the first time any of them had noticed to bloodied clothes and wrappings on the floor, the fresh bandages around the body of the man sitting against Kagome's bed. Slowly, shame sank in. "Kagome… We're sorry. We just didn't want you ditching us or your date!" Eri offered an apologetic smile.

Kagome blanched slightly at the term _date_ in front of Inuyasha when referring to Hojo, remembering the fight from earlier. From the ground, she could sense Inuyasha shift a little, too. She stood straight, walking towards everyone and out of the room. "Well, if that's all… It's obvious I'm not going anywhere this evening." She lead them through the hall and down the stairs.

"But why didn't you tell us before, Kagome?" Ayami whispered so Hojo wouldn't overhear the conversation. "We know that's your two-timing boyfriend."

With a slight, pitied look in Hojo's direction, Kagome answered. "And how would that have made Hojo feel? He's my friend, too, Ayami. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt him by saying I have another _boy_ in my room, would I?"

_'Just friends…_' Yuka thought as she waved goodbye to her friend and headed off to the dance. '_She'll never drop that bad-boy._'

* * *

For the second time that evening, Kagome closed the front door. She leaned with her back to it, sighing heavily. '_Hopefully, it will be the _last_ time this evening,_' she thought, looking up the stairwell. Shuffling his way down the hall with the support of the railing and his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was coming to join her on the lower level. Flashing a soft smile his way as their eyes met, Kagome accended the stairs to meet him.

"All that excitement, huh, Inuyasha?"

He grunted in reply, and she could see a very light blush across his human features.

"Are ya hungry? You'll need to replenish that strength you spent getting here after all that blood loss. I may have some ramen in the kitchen."

He walked a little steadier down the stairs, mouth watering slightly the entire way.

*End Chapter*

**A/N**: …I was halfway through with this chapter when it was unceremoniously removed from my clutches because my computer is a wack-job. I wish you could have read what I had written because it was all rather good. And it always looks longer in my word document than on here :(

Also, I changed some of the things Kagome wears/says/does to match her character better. I made her a little OoC last story and I am trying to get her back on track. But she DOES say Inuyasha's name a lot…. And think about her feelings for him a lot lol.


End file.
